Alguien como Tú
by patri-md
Summary: Este fic se sitúa en el penúltimo capitulo de la segunda temporada. Quizá la relación House Cuddy recién se empezaba a vislumbrar. Gracias por los comentarios que puedan hacer. Saludos


_**-¿Alguien como tú?**_

Respondió, preguntando…

**-**_**Alguien que te guste,**_ disparé…

**House**

¿Por que me molestaba tanto su decisión?

Era una mujer hermosa, inteligente, enérgica… Sin dudas, el tipo de hembra que me volvía loco…

Hacía años que la conocía, pero aún me provocaba lo mismo: una fuerte atracción…

Nos buscábamos sin encontrarnos, por los pasillos del Hospital.

Me encantaba ver su reacción ante cada una de mis provocaciones…

No me pasaba desapercibida su mirada, ni su voz, ni su manera de andar.

Pisaba fuerte y de manera contundente. Igual que cuando hablaba.

Era fuerte y frágil a la vez.

"Mi jefa" me gustaba más de la cuenta…

Empecé a perseguirla, sin que se diese cuenta.

La miraba de lejos, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo…

Tanto observarla ya había aprendido a reconocer sus secretos más íntimos... y sus ciclos femeninos no eran la excepción…

En "esos días" se veía más vulnerable. Su piel se volvía rosada. A veces, en su rostro, se dibujaban tenues ojeras….

Había ciertos ritos que se habían vuelto costumbre y me llamaron la atención.

Se lo dije.

Sorprendida, no tuvo más que confesarlo.

Cuddy había comenzado un tratamiento de fertilidad…. Y estaba evaluando a posibles donantes de esperma.

... ...

Cuando me llamó a su oficina, cerrando puerta y persianas ante mí, me quedé pasmado

No podía dejar de mirarla, tratando de comprender que loca situación era esa…

Sacó una jeringa, una ampolla, y me las entregó.

Quería que yo la ayudase con las inyecciones de su tratamiento….

Que Lisa Cuddy se pusiera de espaldas a mí, se reclinara apoyando sus manos en el escritorio y levantara su falda para dejar al descubierto bastante más arriba del muslo, era algo que solo en mis fantasías podría ocurrir…

Sin embargo, esa escena sacada de un sueño erótico, estaba ante mí…

Me hizo gracia.

Pero también me enterneció.

Traté de mantener todo dentro del plano "profesional"… Era eso lo que ella buscaba en mí… O al menos era eso lo que yo creía.

Suavemente, con un trozo de algodón, limpié la zona a tratar. Creo que me pasé de tiempo y Cuddy me lo hizo saber…

Sin verla, imaginé que se sonrojaba mientras un leve temblor recorría su cuerpo….

... ...

En cuanto tuve la oportunidad investigué un poco más. Me metí entre sus papeles y encontré datos de los posibles donantes.

Me parecía una locura lo que Cuddy estaba dispuesta a hacer. Y de alguna manera quería mostrárselo.

Con la excusa de evaluar a sujetos para ocupar un puesto del hospital, cité a uno de ellos

El individuo era la definición de "tonto" , caminando…

Sin dudas no era el hombre que ella hubiese elegido como padre de su hijo; si lo hubiese conocido como se conoce la gente comúnmente: en un bar, en el trabajo, en la calle, en una fiesta…

Ella se avergonzó. No quería que me inmiscuyera en sus asuntos.

Pero, sin dudas, yo ya estaba metido. Y Cuddy lo había permitido…

De alguna manera me hacía partícipe de **su** proceso de fertilización…

Yo no sería un padre para su hijo, pero era el "cómplice" que ella eligió para materializar su sueño de ser madre…

La experiencia de haber entrevistado a uno de esos personajes me hizo encabronar con ella.

¿¡Que está haciendo!

¡¿Como Cuddy se había resignado de esta manera?

Yo estaba solo por elección…

Había demasiado dolor en mi existencia… Lo prefería así. No quería dañar ni ser dañado. Y eso ya se había hecho una costumbre. Lo mío se había transformado en sobrevivir…

Cuddy quería algo más de la vida.

Sin embargo, estaba ahí, buscando desesperadamente lo que en ella debía ser algo natural: tener un hombre que la amase y con el cual pudiese proyectar un hijo.

¿Por qué ella habría renunciado a esa posibilidad?

Si lo tenía todo para lograrlo…

No la entendía.

Y no entender me enfurecía….

Cuando Cuddy volvió para la próxima inyección, no pude disimular mi mal humor.

-"_No puedes elegir así a un padre para tu hijo. Tienes que conocerle antes, no solo desde la genética… Busca a alguien en quien confíes"_

-Ella clavó sus ojos profundos en mí, y respondió, preguntando…

-¿_**Alguien como tú?**_

Aquella respuesta me abrumó… No la esperaba… Era una idea que ni si quiera me atrevía a plantearme.

Miles de pensamientos, en un segundo, pasaron por mi cabeza:

_¿Yo? ¿Qué es lo que dices, mujer?_

_Yo…_

_El que te pelea a diario._

_El mejor médico de tu hospital._

_El que viola todas las normas para salvar al paciente._

_El que te miente._

_El que se oculta._

_El que tiene miedo_

_El que le duele._

_El huraño._

_El sarcástico._

_El hombre que te busca y no te encuentra…_

_El que te desea…_

_El que te provoca.._

_El que te suelta groserías cuando pasas…_

_¿Yo?_

_¿Acaso sientes que yo puedo ser ese hombre que buscas en tu vida?"_

No, no estaba preparado para su "pregunta-respuesta"…

Y sólo atiné a responder:

**-**_**Alguien que te guste**_…

**Cuddy**

Me sentía abatida y afectivamente fracasada… Ya no quería estar así… sola…

Tenía pánico.

Nunca me interesaron ciertos estereotipos sociales… Y la maternidad no significaba un "mandato" para mí…

Simplemente lo deseaba desde lo más profundo de mi ser…

Tanto, como anhelaba compartir mi vida con el hombre que amara…

Y las palabras de House me habían calado hondo …

_¿Alguien que me guste?_

_Como si fuera fácil ir y decírselo…_

_¡Qué estúpido!¿¡Y así me lo dice!_

_¿Qué tiene este hombre?_

_¿Cuánto tiempo cree que podré esperar?_

_Es imposible, nunca podrá salir de su propio ego que lo tiene acorralado…_

_"Tú… _

_El que _**_me gusta._**

_El que yo hubiese elegido_

_El que me hace mujer con su mirada._

_El más brillante._

_El payaso_

_El grosero_

_El que provoca mis deseos más íntimos._

_El que me dejó bloqueada en el pasado…_

_El de mirada profunda._

_El que me impide avanzar…_

_El que amo hace ya tanto tiempo…_

_House…"_

_"**Alguien que te guste"… **_

Mi verdad no era fácil de digerir, ni de decir…

Pero era LA VERDAD...

Había terminado una jornada más.

Me dolía un poco la pierna.

Ya había superado mi dosis de vicodín. Sólo quedaba llegar a casa, sentarme al piano, tomar un trago…

Beberme mi soledad…

Y estaba a punto de retirarme cuando se apareció en mi oficina.

Me encantaba ver cuando se aparecía así, en las penumbras.

Irradiaba una belleza especial para mí, en ese entorno…

A media luz y en el silencio del hospital que se apaga…

Me miró. La miré.

Como siempre lo haciamos...

Parecía que se le atragantaban las palabras.

Hice un gesto como diciendo "_te escucho_"…

En el fondo, la esperaba…

Y deseaba escucharselo decir...

Con sus ojos vidriosos, solo me dijo:

_**-Tú**_


End file.
